


What do you want from me？

by kokona_0416



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: 侑北，侑北，侑北受方口交还有点nipple play 喜欢！
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	What do you want from me？

侑怎么也想不到北会在给他口交的时候会抬起视线望向自己，混杂着水汽的琥珀色眼睛望上来的一刹那让他差点薅断自己前辈的头发。后者倒是不动声色地拧了一把爱人大腿内侧，没等对方反应过来就将性器吞到了底，侑刚到嘴边的呼痛声被硬生生卡住，龟头顶到柔软紧致喉口时瞬间带来的快感如浪潮一般淹没了他，于是他就看着昔日仿佛神明一般庄严不可侵犯的前辈将脸埋进了自己的下身。

太舒服了。侑被那张嘴干得脑子一片模糊，硬硬的阴茎堵在北嘴里让侑有种心理上胜过对方一样的爽快，他伸手拨了拨爱人黏在额头上显得有些凌乱的刘海，而后者适时吐出了侑的性器又趁机嘬了一口顶端，掌心感受到对方腿根差点就被这样吸出来而发颤时勾起了嘴角。

侑的脸颊一片通红，不知是因为太爽了还是因为刚才的恼羞成怒，或是二者都有，还没等脑子理清楚就又被北的下一个动作堵住了嘴，“前辈”的第一个音节刚溜出嘴角就扭成了一声叹息——北圈住面前性器后一边缓慢撸动着一边凑到根部去舔那块连接处的皮肤。

敏感点奇怪的侑立刻就为那的刺激蜷起了脚趾手上抓紧了身侧床单，喉咙里咕噜一声又引得北在舔弄的过程中发出一声轻笑：“侑，真的像只小狐狸呀。”

这次侑还是没有想到他爱人会在舔自己时候说话。柔软的嘴唇贴在茎身上磨蹭落下亲吻，湿润舌尖触上来之后紧接着又是对方说话时潮热的呼吸。侑小心翼翼不动声色地挪了挪屁股，换来对方的又一次深喉。

侑被喉口反射性的吞咽挤压吸得头皮一阵发麻，他伸手捏了捏前辈的肩膀，北于是吐出阴茎用手圈住套弄了几下。

“忍不住了？”

侑点点头，拉着北的手臂让他站起来随后将人抱到自己腿上，宽松衬衫底下光洁的皮肤让侑爱不释手，他拨开松松垮垮的衬衣直接摸上了北因情欲而硬挺的乳尖，掐住那一小块凸起来回揉捏着。

“侑……”

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> 妈饿饭 求求了 来点侑北


End file.
